1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razor systems and more particularly pertains to a new automatic rinsing razor system for cleaning hair and debris from a razor while shaving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of razor systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,586 describes a device for allowing water to be transferred through a razor to clean debris from the blades of the razor. Another type of razor system is U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,556 having a shaving system that has a razor that is coupled to water source the direct water to the razor and sprays water on the blade of the razor to rinse the razor clean. U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,556 has a safety razor that includes a passageway to allow water to be dispensed across the blade to clean the blade.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allow the system to dispense shaving lotion.